


The Need in His Eyes

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus doesn't understand why Severus finds Lupin so fascinating. It's not right, his mooning over a Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 April 2012 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Regulus: virgin, epiphany_.

Regulus watched Severus watching Sirius and Lupin, saw his face flush as his brother ran his fingers through Lupin's hair, and suddenly realised why Severus hated Sirius so much.

_He wants Lupin_.

That didn't explain, of course, why Severus should ignore his own . . . overtures towards him. 

_I've much more to offer than Lupin. Better arse, better mouth, better everything. He should want me_.

It galled that Severus didn't seem to. Annoyed, Regulus continued to watch Severus watch his brother make an arse out of himself with Lupin. 

_He's trying not to look . . . but he obviously likes what he sees. No, this is completely unacceptable! There must be some other reason_ —"Hey, Severus! Wait!" Regulus called, as Severus rose, presumably to follow his brother and Lupin as they made their way towards the castle.

"What do you want, Black?"

"Follow me. It's important," said Regulus, walking away without looking to see if Severus would follow him. 

He walked around to the far side of the lake and stepped inside of the tree line, smiling in what he hoped was a predatory way as Severus joined him.

_He's blushing. He's looking at my mouth. Perhaps it's not Lupin_. "Look, Snape," Regulus said casually, "it's not right, your mooning after Gryffindors. Someone might get the wrong idea—Lucius, for one, should I decide to include your ridiculous behaviour in one of my letters."

"Fuck you, you little shite!" Severus said, turning and beginning to stalk away.

"I'll . . . I'll suck your cock," Regulus said, swallowing, hard, at his own behaviour. _Too needy. Fuck_.

Severus spun on him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll suck your cock. That should . . . that should help . . . with your Lupin fascination. It's not right, you know." _Oh, fuck. I sound like an—_

All of the anger drained from Severus' face. "No," he said hoarsely, "thank you"—but he didn't leave.

_He's still flushed. He's still looking at my mouth!_ Regulus was overjoyed. "You _want_ me to suck your cock. I can tell."

Severus shook his head. "I've . . . got to get back." 

"Then why don't you go?" Regulus asked, his smile firmly back in place. "You're not _scared_ of me, are you, Severus?"

Severus' eyes widened, and his face drained of colour. "How dare you call me a co—"

Regulus thrust his whole body at Severus, tongue first, and groaned as Severus slid his hands down to his bum and pulled him against his body. _Hard, oh, fuck yes! He does want me!_

They ended up on the ground, wrestling with each other to see who would come out on top; Regulus won. Looking down at Severus, he saw the need in his eyes . . . and the fear.

"Oh, I get it now," he whispered. "You've never done anything like this before. You're a _virgin_."

"Get off!" Severus shouted, struggling.

But Regulus, having ascertained Severus' true problem, had already undone Severus' trousers and sucked his hard, leaking prick into his mouth. _So good, so hot, so—_

"Oh, fuck!"

_Pop!_

Regulus rose up and wiped the spittle from his lips. "Not today, Severus. I'm not going to take advantage of a virgin."

"If you don't finish what you start—"

"Oh, you're going to _come_. I'm just not going to compromise you is all. Now shut up and moan," ordered Regulus, licking his way down Severus' shaft to his bollocks, thinking, _Fuck you, Lupin. He's mine_.


End file.
